


Once Bitten

by daphnethewriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnethewriter/pseuds/daphnethewriter
Summary: Daichi hadn’t meant for it to happen. But, when he sat back, chest heaving and blood dripping from his lips, the realization of what he’d done spread through him like all his insides had turned to ice.ORDaichi bonds with Suga in the heat of the moment and drama ensues.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 38





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Me showing up just to drop off a Haikyuu!! fic and leave:  
> 

Daichi hadn’t meant for it to happen.

The whole afternoon had been a bit of a blur, really. Suga’s family wasn’t home and there wasn’t any practice that day and it felt like _ages_ since Daichi had been able to be close with Suga like he wanted—like his Alpha instincts _demanded_ —without the worry of being found out looming like the thunderstorm that chased them home from school.

So, they’d tumbled into Suga’s room, a tangle of desperate kisses and half-discarded clothing. Daichi had all but thrown Suga onto the bed. There was barely time for the whispered _do you want to?_ and _fuck, of course I do!_ before Daichi had crushed Suga into the mattress with a kiss that absolutely demanded the omega submit. Everything after that was… very, _very_ good.

Except that, at some point, Daichi pinned Suga down and sank his teeth deep into the nape of his neck. Suga spasmed and made a sound like Daichi had shot him. And when Daichi had sat back, chest heaving and blood dripping from his lips, the realization of what he’d done spread through him like all his insides had turned to ice.

They laid in Suga’s bed after, tangled in the sheets and each other. The storm had finally broken and rain lashed the windows. Suga laid with his back pressed against Daichi’s chest, hovering somewhere between awake and asleep. That part, at least, was perfectly normal. Less normal was the feeling Daichi suddenly had that there were two hearts beating in his chest.

Was that normal? Was that what it meant to be mates?

He’d heard stories about what it was like. Like having the sun shine just on your mate, like gravity shifted so it pulled you towards them instead. But Daichi’s world had _always_ revolved around Suga. So, it seemed as if the mate mark hadn’t changed anything. Except that it had changed absolutely _everything._

They needed to talk about it.

Of course, they had discussed it before—mating and marks and the whole future ahead of them—but it had always been in a far-off, ‘one day, maybe’ sort of way. It certainly hadn’t been in the cards for _right now_.

Suga shifted against him and winced every so slightly.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked. “I got kind of… rough… for a while there.”

Suga gave a happy hum. “I really enjoyed that part, actually.” He stretched and the movement drew Daichi’s eyes back to the mark, ragged and ugly and already starting to bruise Suga’s pale, perfect skin.

Daichi couldn’t help himself. He carefully—so, so carefully—leaned down to nuzzle the mark, then lathe his tongue over the wound. He pulled Suga tightly against him, curling around the smaller boy protectively.

“Do you regret it?” Suga’s voice was so… small. So tentative. The hurt in the question sliced Daichi to his soul.

“No,” Daichi said, but the sound came out more as a moan than a definitive statement. He buried his face in Suga’s hair, using the omega’s scent to calm the writhing guilt building inside him. “I’m worried that you will, though.”

Suga wriggled in his grasp, struggling within the iron grip Daichi held him in, and eventually turning himself around so Daichi had no choice but to face him. Suga cupped his jaw in his hands, forcing Daichi to meet his gaze.

“Why would I regret it?”

Daichi took a shuddering breath. “Mates are forever, Suga.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Suga said with a smile.

“And… me… I mean, _of course_ I want you. You’re perfect. But you could have anyone. You could have someone better.”

“Who could be better than you?”

“I don’t know,” Daichi groaned. “Anyone. Everyone.” He released Suga and rolled away, throwing his arms over his eyes. “It’s not like you’ve met every Alpha out there, you know.”

Suga was silent just long enough for Daichi to get seriously worried. Then a heavy weight landed on him, forcing the air out of Daichi’s lungs. He looked up to find Suga straddled over his chest, a thunderous expression on his face.

“No, I haven’t met every Alpha. But I’ve met you. And that was good enough for me. And frankly, it’s a little insulting that you think I have such terrible judgment.”

Daichi opened his mouth to respond, but Suga cut him off.

“And this is _not_ how I wanted to spend the hour or so after I first got my mate mark. I figured there would be lots of cuddling and maybe more sex.”

“I—”

“And isn’t it supposed to be _me_ getting all insecure and worried, huh? The omega’s the one with all the hormones. Plus I’m the one with the visible mark.”

“Suga—”

“So, suck it up Alpha.” Suga poked him hard in the chest. Then his expression softened and he leaned down to bring their foreheads together, closing Daichi in so it felt like the whole world was gone except Suga. “You’re stuck with me,” Suga finished with a whisper.

Daichi wrapped his arms around him, holding the omega to his chest and enjoying the feel of Suga’s smaller warmth against him. For a few, quiet moments, they remained like that, holding the rest of the world at bay, locked in their bubble of bliss.

Then Daichi rolled, pinning Suga underneath him. Suga gasped as Daichi’s teeth found his mate mark, still raw and tender where it had been placed only a short time ago.

Daichi rolled his hips against Suga. “You were hoping for more sex, huh?”

Suga barked a laugh to the ceiling and tangled his fingers in Daichi’s hair to urge him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my other Haikyuu!! works:  
> [Dropping Fast (Daichi x Suga ABO)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492849)  
> [Shameless (Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697206)


End file.
